Second Childhood
by Lucifer's Toy
Summary: In an accident in potions, Harry is turned into a child. he is placed under the care of his boyfriend, the one and only Draco Malfoy. SLASH!Slight OOCness
1. Default Chapter

Second Childhood

Wow. Well, this is my first fic, and I'm actually writing it. I just hope it doesn't suck too badly.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the world of Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does.

**Warnings: **slash, ppl!

Snape swept into the classroom, robes billowing behind him as usual. "Today we will be making a healing potion called Heilendes. The method as on the board, the ingredients on the table. You will work in assigned pairs. Weasley and Goyle. Granger and Parkinson. Potter and Malfoy. Longbottom and Crabbe. Zabini and Patil. Bulstrode and Brown. At the end of the lesson, the Gryffindor in each partner will test the potion. You may begin."

All the sixth year students groaned, annoyed they had all made it into advanced potions. Neville Longbottom whimpered in fear of the large boy as he picked up his books to move to Crabbe's table. He looked pleadingly at Harry, and the raven-haired boy just shrugged helplessly at Neville. He moved to sit next to his assigned partner, pasting the expected sneer on his face.

Severus Snape was by no means a stupid man. He had paired Draco and Harry together not because he was simply a sadistic bastard who wanted to see his students suffer, but because he knew that the two boys were in an unlikely relationship. In fact, he was convinced that his godson was in love with Harry, and that The-Boy-Who-Lived returned the feelings. He smirked slightly as he watched the two boys exchanging the customary insults, knowing he was one of maybe 3 people in his classroom that knew the relationship of the two boys. He knew that Blaise, Draco's best friend, had walked in on them once when they were snogging, and he shuddered at the mental image. He suspected that Hermione Granger had figured it out too; her deductive and observing skills were greater than anyone thought. Severus himself had found out about Draco and Harry when the slytherin boy had been under veritaserum. He smiled, watching the two boys, knowing full well that they were holding hands under the table. He knew that the time the two boys could spend together was limited, and his contribution to their happiness was to pair then up in potions, even if their marks suffered a little.

Vincent Crabbe turned around to talk to Draco, as he was sitting a seat in front of the blond. "Hey, Draco, watcha doing after class?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to my Ancient Runes class, Vin," Draco explained patiently. Harry snickered as the large boy turned red slowly. As Crabbe swung back around in his seat to face the front, his thick arm knocked a pile of cardellein pods into their cauldron. Harry and Draco looked at each other in dismay. "Um, I don't suppose you know what that's gonna do to our potion, do you D-Malfoy?" Harry said, somewhat nervously.

"Not a clue," replied Draco nonchalantly, but for those who knew what to look for, there was worry in his eyes. They continued working in silence, until Snape's voice cut sharply through the air. "Your potions should be ready. Gryffindors, test your potions now."

Draco and Harry exchanged one more apprehensive look, before Harry made a small slit in his. Then he knocked back a vial of the foul-smelling, bright pink potion, making a face at the test. Draco watched his boyfriend anxiously, fairly certain that the cut wasn't going to simply heal itself with no repercussions. For a second, nothing happened, and Harry relaxed, thinking they'd managed to concoct a defective potion, with no uses. Then, with a small pop, Harry disappeared, his robes falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. Everyone turned slowly to stare at the space the world's savior had once been.

Not noticing the small lump in the pile of robes, Hermione and Ron both inquisitively turned to the Potions Master, and said, "Where did he go?"

Inside the vicinity of the empty robes, a small voice squeaked "'Aco?"

Draco looked at Snape, and received a nod. Cautiously, with his foot, he nudged aside the offending material, revealing a small toddler, with midnight-colored hair, and the oh-so-familiar lightning shaped scar

There was a collective gas from the class, and Ron clamped his hand over his mouth. "Oh, god," Draco muttered under his breath.

The child turned slowly to take in all the faces. He whimpered, inching closer to Draco. Hermione was the first to recover from her shock, and she swooped down to pick up Harry. Harry started to cry softly, and Hermione rubbed his back soothingly. "Want Draco," Harry sniveled into her shoulder, his voice coming out muffled. "Dra- oh," unused to the use of Draco's given name, she didn't realize who Harry had meant. She rocked him in her arms, desperately trying to stop Harry's increasingly louder sobs. She tried handing him to Ron, who looked terrified, holding his best friend away from his body. Harry just cried louder. "Want Draco," he repeated, stretching out his arms to the slytherin, the expression on his face beseeching.

Ron reluctantly handed the bawling Harry to Draco, who, though shocked, immediately held the child. He cradled him almost preciously, and mimicked Hermione rubbing his back. Harry's sobs slowly reduced to hiccups, and the class, as a whole, let out an unconsciously held breath. "Oh, fuck," Snape and Draco swore together. Most of the class, excluding Draco, Snape and Ron, tried as hard as they could to stifle the laughter at the sight of the aptly named 'Ice Prince of Slytherin' cradling his worst enemy. Snape shut most of them up with his death glare. "Class dismissed," he snarled. "Granger, Weasley, Draco, follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. School's a bitch. And my parents had a fight, and I wasn't allowed to go to Dad's house for, like, a month, and now I can only go once a fortnight, and Dad's comp is the only one I can update with. Ah well. Thanks for all the reviews. And I know everyone says this, but I really love all you reviewers.

DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K.Rowling.

WARNINGS: Slash, duh.

Chapter 2 

Draco, still carrying the young Harry, followed Hogwarts' Potions Master. Behind him trailed Hermione and Ron, the couple conversing quietly but frantically. Draco instinctively hugged the childhood version of his boyfriend closer.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered into the top of Harry's head, ensuring that no could hear Draco being kind to his 'arch-nemesis'. Harry nodded, then sat up to look at the blond Slytherin. "Draco? My hand hurts." He whimpered back softly.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he lifted up a small olive hand. He gasped inaudibly, examining the shallow gash that spread across the back of the child's hand.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered to Harry, before raising his voice. "Professor Snape, Ha-Potter managed to hurt himself. He cut his hand for the potion."

Snape scowled impatiently. "Fine. Take young Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing, and then meet me at Headmaster Dumbledor's office. He gestured at the two teenaged Gryffindor's. "And take them with you."

Draco rolled his eyes, but nodded, his concern for Harry greater than his dislike for his boyfriend's best friends. He immediately swung around, still carrying Harry. He looked at Ron and Hermione, and curtly said, "Follow me."

Draco strode regally into the Hospital Wing. Hermione, Ron and Harry trailed after him, Harry holding Draco and Hermione's hands. With Hermione holding Ron's hand, they made an awkward chain as they entered. As the door swung shut behind them, Draco swung Harry up into his arms, inadvertently tugging Harry's hand from Hermione's. Ron called for Madame Pomfrey.

The slightly plump nurse bustled out of her office, then stopped short when she saw the unlikely group of teens and child. She pressed her hand to her cheek. "Miss Granger, is there something you didn't tell me?"

Hermione gasped and shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, he's not mine. Or Ron's. Or Malfoy's."

"Then who is he?" the kindly woman asked, taking Harry from Draco. Harry let out a small whimper, but he relaxed when Draco offered him a smile, an action unnoticed by all but the nurse.

"He's Harry Potter," the blond explained coolly. "Potions mistake. His hand is hurt, if you could heal it. Then we can go and sort out this whole mess."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Of course, just wait here for a second." She left the three teenagers and the toddler standing in an awkward group before returning holding a vial of pink liquid.

"Here Harry, give me your hand." She said, pouring a little of the vials contents into her hand. Harry gasped as the potion gave of smoke, and he shied away, hiding behind Draco's leg. He shook his head violently when Hermione asked if he wanted her to apply the smoking liquid to his injured hand. He looked up beseechingly at the Slytherin, who sighed exasperatedly.

"C'mon, Malfoy, you do it. It's obvious he trusts no one but you, for some terrible reason." Ron said, glaring at Draco distrustfully.

Draco snorted. The day I do something because you tell me to is the day hell freezes over."

Hermione shook her head scornfully. "Original," she mocked.

Madame Pomfrey, who clearly had never had a patient so unwilling to be healed, frowned thoughtfully. "I'll give you a chocolate frog," she bribed him.

Harry, tears starting to gather at the corners of his eyes, stared in puzzlement at the nurse, still clinging to Draco's leg. "Don't know frogs," he said.

Everyone stared at Harry, wondering how he could not know the basic wizard confection. "Of course!" Hermione said, "He was brought up with muggles, like me. Naturally, he wouldn't know about chocolate frogs."

Madame Pomfrey racked her brain for a muggle sweet she had. "I'll give you a lollipop?" she tried.

Harry hesitated, then nodded when she went to a drawer and produced a multi-colored lollipop. He cautiously presented the nurse with his small, injured hand as he slowly let go of Draco, and came out from behind him. His other hand reached out to grab the candy, which he then presented to Draco to open. Draco rolled his eyes yet again, but obliged, and he even gave the candy back to the raven-haired child.

Harry watched as the nurse dipped a cloth in the potion, then swept the dripping, pink-stained cloth over the back of his hand. He winced as the potion stung his cut a little, then his eyes widened as the cut magically healed and disappeared. He smiled widely, then asked "Can I have a band-aid please?"

Hermione patiently explained that the cut was gone, and that he didn't need a band-aid. Harry stared at her as she explained, then nodded, and immediately repeated his request for a band-aid. Ron and Draco snorted with laughter at the look on Hermione's face.

Madame Pomfrey reached over to the same drawer she pulled the lollipop out of and rummaged around in it. Finally she triumphantly pulled out an ordinary muggle band-aid. "I keep them for homesick muggle-born first years." She explained. She carefully stuck the band-aid on Harry's still out-stretched hand, and then touched her wand to it, murmuring a few words, which made the band-aid sparkle and glow different colors. "There. All done. Now, I think I may just have some spare clothes I can shrink for you to wear." She said, looking down at the t-shirt Harry had bee wearing beneath his robes before the accident. It hung off his shoulder, comically over-sized on the young child. She retreated back to her office briefly, and then came back, carrying a pile of black clothes. She shrank them, and then put them on Harry. She pursed her lips, then waved her wand again and said a few words. The clothes shrank again until they fitted the young boy perfectly. Draco grinned as he read the shirts slogan; Life is a bitch, so bitch back. Hermione looked disapproving, and waved her wand so that the words disappeared, leaving only a plain black t-shirt. Madame Pomfrey helped Harry into a pair of jeans she had shrunk as well, with the words 'Fuck off!' written clearly down the right leg. Again Hermione made the words disappear.

"Clothes I confiscated from students," the nurse said, somewhat defensively.

"Right," Draco said, trying to hurry everyone up; he wanted his Harry back! "Lets go, then, shall we?" and again he walked out, Harry clutching his hand, almost running to keep up with the blond's long strides.

"Arrogant git," Ron muttered under his breath, as he and his girlfriend were left to follow him like sheep.

They reached the statue of a gargoyle that protected the entrance of the stairway to Professor Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle turned around without the group of students having to guess the password, and it was obvious Dumbledore was expecting them. The stepped onto the revolving staircase quickly, baby Harry's eyes widening with awe.

Hermione knocked on the door twice, then entered, followed by first Ron, then Draco with Harry in his arms. Snape. Standing imposingly in a corner, sneered at them, though Dumbledore smiled at them somberly, though the ever-present twinkle was still in his eye.

"Now, students, I believe there has been an accident?" the Headmaster said, the question apparently aimed at anyone who wanted to answer.

"Damn right there has been," Ron burst out, ignoring Hermione's exclamation of "Ron!" "Harry has been turned into a bloody toddler, and if that's not enough, he doesn't want anyone but Malfoy even touching him! So yes, there has been an accident!"

Snape scowled at the redhead angrily. "Watch your language, Weasley," he sapped, black eyes glittering furiously. Dumbledore, waved his hand at the potions master, the twinkle in his eye more pronounced than before. "How did this accident happen?" he queried

"Just as I told you, Albus," Snape ground out.

"Maybe we should hear it from Draco, as he has an accurate description of exactly what happened. Draco?"

"Well, we were trying to make a healing potion, and Ha- Potter had to taste it, and it, obviously didn't work."

"And why didn't it work, Draco?"

"Vin accidentally knocked a pile of maybe 16 or 17 cardellein pods into the potion. But before that, Potter added 10 drops of eagle's blood, but I remedied that by adding a drop of spider's blood. But the cardellein pods went in right after the spider's blood, so that made the age reducing potion." Draco said, thinking aloud.

Ron sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Heavens, there's an antidote for that,"

"No, there isn't, Ron," Hermione said sadly, laying a hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, confusion etched over his face. "Remember when Fred and George tried to do the aging potion, there was an antidote for that, so there must be an antidote for this one. There was only one ingredients difference."

"If you give it to Boy Wonder at this age, when he's, what two?, there's the possibility that it might permanently harm him, and that is not a possibility I think anyone is willing to take." Draco drawled.

"Poor Harry." Hermione sighed, Ron nodding in agreement. "So what happens now?"

Well," Dumbledore smiled, "As young Harry seems willingly attached to Draco here, it seems that Harry must be put in Draco's care, until the potion wares off. If I recall correctly, Harry will grow a year a day, so he should be back to his proper age in exactly two weeks."

Ron and Hermione looked speechless, so Draco decided to comment. "Do I have to? His... attachment to me may have worn off by now. I can't look after him!"

"Lets see. Miss Granger, try to take Harry away from Mister Malfoy, please," Dumbledore instructed.

Hermione, still shocked into speechlessness, did as she was told. Immediately the normally good-natured Harry started to sniffle when he was taken from Draco's arms, and the young woman quickly gave him back to Draco, who cradled him gently.

Draco sighed. "So what do I have to do?" he said.

"Do you know how to take care of a child this age?"

"I know the basic stuff. Anyway, Blaise will help me. She's used to, after Chandler." Draco said, replying to Snape.

"Zabini has a child!?" Ron said incredulously.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Of course note, you git, Chandler is her baby brother. God!"

"Oh. And anyway, Malfoy can't look after Harry, he'll kill him! Or one of the Slytherins will."

"Potter will not be harmed under my care, I can assure you," Draco drawled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily, a smile bright on his face. "Good, then that's settled. I'll alert the school to this accident at dinner tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is chapter 3, revised. It is longer, as promised. This story will be continued, though slowly. I apologise. However, reviews will probably make me write faster. Well, maybe a little. Enjoy.

When the four reached the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione took Harry's small hand.

"You can come and eat with us, Harry," she said sweetly, and then she shot Draco a dirty look. "Then, if you still need to, you can go back to Malfoy."

Harry looked up at her in confusion, and then tugged Draco's hand gently. "'Aco?" he asked.

The Slytherin nodded. "Go with Granger, Potter." He softly extricated his hand from Harry's tight grip, and pushed him lightly towards Hermione and Ron. Without waiting for the others, Ron pushed open the large doors to the Hall, blinking at the sudden rush of noise that greeted them. As the students noticed the four standing there, there was a halt in all conversations, followed immediately by both 'aw's and laughter. Ron scowled, then nodded at the two Gryffindor's standing by him. "C'mon,"

he led the way to join their house.

Draco rolled his eyes as all the students switched their attention from him to the mini Harry as they separated. He cast a last look at the child, then turned and took long, powerful strides to the Slytherin table. He sank down onto the bench between Pansy and Blaise.

"Oh, Draky, I'm so glad you got rid of the horrid Potter boy," Pansy shrilled, clutching at his arm. Draco shook her off irritably, and turned to Blaise. He'd just opened his mouth to address her when a loud cry of his name sounded. He twisted around in confusion and saw Harry running towards him, Hermione trailing in his wake. He ignored the laughter coming from Theodore Nott, and automatically gave Harry a hand up when the child tried to scramble up onto the bench between Draco and Blaise. Harry smiled widely, his dark hair falling into his eyes, hiding his famous scar.

Draco smirked at Hermione as she approached the table hesitantly, trepidation clear on her face. She put out a hand to Harry. "Come on, Harry. No one will hurt you at _our_ table," she said, putting emphasis on 'our'.

Draco raised a cool brow at her and Harry frowned. "Wanna stay with 'Aco." He said firmly.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, frustration making her snap. "But he doesn't want you here!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears and Hermione bit her lip guiltily. "Now look what you've done!" Blaise scolded mockingly as Nott snickered.

Hermione ignored the Slytherins and tried to placate Harry. "I didn't mean that. Malfoy wants you here, don't you, Malfoy?" she looked pleadingly at

the blond, who considered the question thoughtfully.

"Of course he doesn't!" Pansy exclaimed in disgust.

That seemed to make up Draco's mind, and he shrugged. "You can stay," he said simply. He looked at Hermione's shocked expression. "Don't want him crying and making a scene."

Hermione smiled thoughtfully. "Thank you. Harry, I'll see you later, alright?"

Harry nodded, tears miraculously gone. Hermione shot him another smile, and then retreated back to her own table.

Harry tugged at Draco's sleeve. "Hungry,"

As the words left the child's mouth, a sippy cup and a bowl of macaRoni and cheese appeared on the table in fRont of them. Draco gave Harry a sidelong look. "Can you feed yourself?"

Harry nodded proudly and Draco smiled in relief, and pushed the food to him. As Harry started eating enthusiastically, much of the food ending up around his mouth rather than in it, Draco half-turned to Blaise. "I'm stuck with Potter. He'll a grow a year a day, and until he's his proper age, he'll be living with me. um, you will help me, won't you?"

Blaise pretended to think about it, and Draco mock-glared at her. "Yeah, course."

Draco sighed in relief and gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks." He covered Harry's ears and turned to the rest of the table, a cold mask settling over his face. He made his voice just loud enough to be heard as he spoke to his fellow Slytherin's. "Potter, idiot that he is, bungled up the potion, as you all know. He'll be a kid for almost two weeks. During that time, he will be living with me, and staying in my room. That means he will be with me at all times. I am now putting him under my protection, so if he is harmed in any way, I will found out who did it, and they will pay accordingly. And not in galleons." he paused to survey the table. "Am I clear?"

"But this is the perfect time to kill him for our Lord," Nott protested.

"You heard what he said," Crabbe said threateningly.

Draco shot him a look, then turned back to address Nott. "Firstly, I think the Dark Lord would prefer to off Potter himself, and secondly, I'm forced to look after him. If anything happens to him, it is incredibly likely that I will be blamed. So no one is to touch him. Understood?"

Suitably cowed, Nott nodded. "Good," Draco said sharply, and removed his hands from Harry's ears, grimacing in disgust at Harry's food-covered face. Blaise rolled her eyes, and produced her wand, pointing it at his face. "Scourgify." Harry giggled in delight s the food disappeared.

"Love you, 'Aco," Harry said cheerfully. The entire table erupted into laughter as Draco groaned, and dropped hid head into his arms.

&&

By the end of dinner, Harry was yawning. When Draco and Blaise left the Hall, Blaise was carrying the sleepy child.

"Hey! What are you doing? He should come back with us!" Ron said angrily, having followed them as they headed down to the dungeons.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Ron, shhhh. He's almost asleep." she looked at Draco. "we'll help set him up."

Blaise scowled at her. "I don't think so."

"What? Why?" Ron spluttered.

"You don't honestly think we'd let you into our Common Room, did you? Draco asked derisively.

"You did in second year," Ron exclaimed without thinking. Hermione smirked proudly, and Blaise smirked back.

"And how much of a fool did your father look when he attempted to crack a 'secret den' that didn't exist?" the blond said smugly.

Ron flushed furiously, and lunged at the Slytherins, Hermione only just able to restrain him. "Why, you little…"

"You should go back to your tower/" Blaise said coolly. "We have the situation under control."

Without waiting for an answer, the Slytherins and Harry turned around and headed deeper into the dungeons, leaving the Gryffindor's staring after them. Then they reached a portrait of a sleeping thestrals, a picture frame most people couldn't figure out wasn't actually empty, Draco gently woke it. The thestrals snapped to attention and cocked it's head. "Thak the ripper," he whispered to the magical horse, making sure no one was near. He shrugged at Blaise's questioning look. "No one except Granger and myself pay attention in History of Magic, and she would never think I do."

Blaise nodded, and together they entered the room. The room was dark, the only source of light the candles floating in the air around the room, bewitched to burn perpetually. The bed was clothed in silver and green sheets. Lying on the desk were two notes.

Draco picked up the larger one first, and read it aloud. "Before any problems arise, and so that Harry is completely safe and his friend's minds are at ease, I have moved you and Harry to a room situated near the Gryffindor Common Room. Enclosed are directions. The password is 'unity'. if you need any help, Miss Granger will be willing, I'm sure." Below there was a smiley face that winked ad the angry blond, and in flowing script, Albus Dumbldore.

Draco looked up, furious. "How da-"

Blaise interrupted, placing a calming hand on her friend's arm. "Read the other note first, before you blow up."

"Draco took in a deep breath and let it out, before nodding and casting a look at the sleeping infant, who Blaise had placed on the bed. "It's from Severus. It says-"

He was cut off again, this time by noisy and frantic knocking on the door that connected to the Slytherin Common Room. Herry was woken, and started crying loudly. Draco scowled.

"Door," he said curtly to Blaise.

Blaise nodded and opened the door almost violently as Draco picked Harry up, rocking him gently. The opened door revealed Pansy, wearing a short skirt and a clingy black top, both accentuating her large, masculine build. Her face was caked with make-up, and she gave Draco what was obviously meant to be a seductive smile. Blaise chocked back a laugh and Draco's eyebrows shot up disbelievingly.

"Pansy. What are you doing here?" He drawled flatly.

Pansy shot Blaise a glare, then looked back to the blond. "I thought we could study for potions together, Draky,"

"I'm afraid not. Because of Potter, Dumbledore has relocated me to a room far, far away from here."

"That horrible man!" Pansy exclaimed indignantly. "Making you move there all by yourself."

"Actually, Blaise is coming with me." He said innocently.

Both the girls' jaws dropped. "She what!" Pansy shrieked.

"I _what?"_ Blaise echoed, somewhat less ear-piercingly.

Draco gave a lazy smirk. "Well, Severus agrees that it is completely unjust, and he has allowed a friend to coma with me. I chose Blaise. It's really quite simple."

Blaise narrowed her eyes at him, and Draco looked back at her pleadingly. "He's right, I am." she told the other girl.

"But-" Pansy began to protest.

"I'm sorry i can't study with you, Pansy, but it is simply impossible in the current situation. I'm sure you understand." He turned to Blaise. "Why don't you pack your belongings and we can leave immediately, hmm?"

Blaise nodded. "Alright. Pansy, would you mind helping? While I'm away, you can use my space."

The large girl nodded dumbly, and followed Blaise when she left and grabbed her arm.

Draco picked up Harry, correctly assuming that his belongings were already in his new room. He waited patiently for Blaise, who reappeared quickly. "Did Sev really say I could go with you?" she asked curiously.

"He did, actually," Draco replied smugly.

"Oh, you are so lucky he likes you,"

"Everybody likes me." Draco said.

Blaise rolled her eyes and hit his arm, mindful of waking the drowsy child. "C'mon,"

Together, they navigated the dark corridors and hallways of Hogwarts. When they reached their destination, Draco smiled and whispered "Unity,".

They entered and gaped at the room. It was large, easily as big as any of the professors' bedrooms. The décor was simple, similar to Draco's room. They settled in quickly, determining which beds they would sleep in by the trunks at the foot of each bed. They easily put Harry to bed, then rushed through their nightly rituals. They collapsed into their bed sleepily, even though it was far earlier than their usual bed times, because they had had a long day, and knew that the next two weeks would be very trying.


End file.
